


Doubtless

by ThePunkiest



Category: Rune Factory 2: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePunkiest/pseuds/ThePunkiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubtless

You had slaved over your field for days, weeks, _months._ Always working, never enough time to chat, running to and fro from your home to the town. From your home to the _smithy's,_ actually. Always you carried ridiculous amounts of spinach with you, top quality, and always a gift for the blacksmith and her son. You spoke briefly to the proprietor and her kin, never giving away too much of what you were thinking, no matter how much the blacksmith tried to pry, and no matter how hard her child flirted with you. You did not let them close. And whenever you spoke to them, your eyes strayed to a lone figure, dark from the endless burrows of smoke that stunk up the building.

Everybody knew.

He did not.

Months went by, each day a new challenge made beautiful by him. You greeted him in the morning when he rose, in the afternoon when he slumped in a chair, too tired from his work to lift his arms. You brought him lunch, painstakingly crafted by you with his favourite food.

Each day, you watched as he threw it into the forge's flames.

You visited him in the evening, long after the moon had risen, and gently attempted conversation, constantly smiling sweetly, sometimes trying to touch his arm. His words of rejection froze your heart. You didn't mind.

His father loved you, wanted you as his daughter in law, knew that you loved his son.

Jake either did not know, or didn't care.

_You loved him anyway._

~~~~**...**

Yet another morning had passed, and the smithy had a pleasant smell that day. Tanya had been working with wood, and the scent of smoked birch permeated the air, thick and marvelous. You approached Jake, and produced a creation that would have brought his father's food to it's knees. Jake turned from the forge, his face painted black from the smoke, and sneered at the meal. You held it in the air though, eager for him to take it, as you did every day. And you smiled at him kindly and lovingly and so brilliantly. As was the opinion of most everybody in town, you were a luminous sort of person, a modern goddess.

Jake reached out his hand, and your heart swelled with hope and love, and you watched him. His hand brushed yours and you sighed, a months-long yearning to feel his skin against yours alleviated. You stared into his eyes with love, and you thought that you finally (finally finally finally _finally)_ had reached across the mountainous gap that separated the both of you, when suddenly the lunchbox had been knocked from your hands.

Jake had slapped the food from your fingers and into the forge.

The one you adored stared into your eyes, and you stared back, tears of exhaustion beginning to brew behind them. He opened his mouth

and

                              your

                                                            world

                                                                                          crumbled

 

 

to bits.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I'm marrying Ceci."


End file.
